


Morning routine

by Laexn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laexn/pseuds/Laexn
Summary: Hajime wakes up next to Nagito, his boyfriend and they get ready together
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Morning routine

Hajime yawns slowly waking up looking around the room tiredly then spotting the white hairs boy next to him still sleeping. He smiles softly as he reaches his hand out to Nagito putting his hand on his hair stroking through it. After a while stroking through Nagitos hair Hajime shuffles a bit closer to his lover in order to get closer to the white-haired boy putting his arms around Nagitos waist pulling him a bit closer to him. "You sure do have a deep sleep, huh?", Hajime commented amusedly raising an eyebrow at the still sleeping Nagito, who just shuffled a bit closer in his sleep. Hajime chuckles softly at that reaction now cupping the cheeks from his boyfriend kissing his nose humming slightly. Now finally the eyes from luckster went open looking at Hajime. He yawns softly leaning a bit against Hajimes' touch. "Hm? Oh good morning, did you had to wait for me to wake up? I´m sorry", he said yawning a bit now putting his arms around Hajime too lazily. "Oh come on, don't be sorry just, because you slept longer", he said slightly amused raising an eyebrow placing a kiss on Nagitos cheek  
Nagito shows Hajime a light smile before he sits up stretching a bit "What time is it?", he asked searching for the clock in the room. "9 am we still have plenty of time", he said before sitting up too keeping an eye on Nagito. The white-haired nods a bit rubbing his eyes tiredly "ugh still so early?", he said as he lt himself fall on the bed again yawning. Hajime watches him amused "9 am is for you early?", he asked his boyfriend amused before pulling Nagito to him so Nagitos head would lay on his lap starting playing with the messy white hair from the luckster. "Yes? Everything before 12 am is basically too early", he said shrugging looking up to Hajim and reaches his arms out for Hajime and cups his cheek smiling softly "We should get ready for breakfast anyways.", he added before sitting up again placing a quick kiss o Hajimes cheek before getting out of bed standing up once again he stretches then walks over to the closets to get out his clothes. Hajime follows him getting his clothes out too. Both boys change their clothes.  
Hajime was the first one finished changing as he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth since he was looking down he doesn't see Nagito, who sneaks up from behind putting an arm around Hajime amused. As reaction Hajime looks quickly up but sees Nagito in the reflection of the mirror that is in front of them and quickly relaxed leaning a bit against Nagito, who already started brushing his teeth as well. "Aw did I scare you? Sorry, I didn't mean to!",Nagito said amused.  
Then both stay silent just brushing their teeth, while Hajime was leaning against Nagito being really comfortable. After they both finished brushing their teeth both males just remained a bit in this position enjoying the warm the other body gives out. Now Hajime turned around facing Nagtio with a soft smile placing his hand around Nagitos waist as he leans more over to him in order to kiss him. Nagito smiles as received the kiss and eagerly kissing him back letting his hand slide a bit down to Hajimes hips holding him there as he closed his eyes. After they parted to breathe they both smiled at each other and Nagito places another kiss on Hajimes forehead.  
They both continued to get ready after the kiss fixing their hair. As both boys now are completely finished Hajime takes Nagitos hand "Are you ready to go now, Nagito?",he asked as he squeezed his hand a bit looking up at his boyfriend, who just had been fixing his hair. Nagitos hair is always very messy when he wakes up so he needs far longer than Hajime to fix his hair, but Hajime doesn't mind if he has to wait for a bit. The white-haired boy nods as he quickly fixes the rest of his hair before looking back to Hajime "Yes, sure I´m finished now",he said as he already begins to lead the way out of the house. He opens the door stepping out looking around the sun is shining brightly "Another pretty good day, huh?",Nagito commented looking around. Hajime agrees to rub his eyes a bit from the sudden brightness of the sun. "Yeah its pretty warm. I can't believe you actually can wear a jacket out here", he said amused looking at the long sleeves. Nagito shakes his head smiling softly "Its not that warm and even if i can still take off the jacket and in the evening it gets cold again",he explained as they walked looking around if he spots anyone. Hajime nods a bit "yes, I guess you´re right. Looks like everyone is already waiting for us at the breakfast table", he answered since he noticed how Nagito looking around for others. "Yes, we really should hurry up since they are probably waiting for all of us",Nagito said sighing as he walks a bit faster. Hajime laughs a bit as he keeps up with Nagitos step Don´t worry, I bet they arent there that long so no need to hurry that much Nagito",he said and placed a kiss on the hand of Nagito he is holding with his own. Nagito nods a bit as he slowed a bit down "Yes, right. Sorry, you´re probably right",he said with a soft smile taking a deep breath as he placed a kiss on top of Hajimes head in order to return the kiss he just received on his hand. Hajime chuckles softly smiling at him as he looks into Nagitos eyes giving his hand a soft squeeze. "I love you, Nagito", he said softly watching Nagitos reaction, who stopped in his steps smiling at him happily. Even though Hajime already told Nagito often, that he loves him every time he says it, it makes Nagito really happy and it steals his breath. Nagito leans a bit down to Hajime kissing him. "I love you too, Hajime"


End file.
